elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Auswirkungen der Schriftrolle der Alten
Auswirkungen der Schriftrolle der Alten ist ein Buch aus . Fundorte * kann bei Urag gro-Shub im Arcanaeum gekauft werden * im Knochenhof des Seelengrabes(DG) * in Septimus Signus' Außenposten * im Tempel der Himmelszuflucht Inhalt Auswirkungen der Schriftrollen der Alten Unter Gelehrten sind die Gefahren, die das Lesen der Schriftrollen der Alten birgt, allgemein bekannt. Die Wirkungsweise dieser Auswirkungen ist derzeit jedoch noch weitgehend ungeklärt. Theorien über Geheimwissen und göttliche Vergeltung waren reine Spekulationen und basierten auf nur wenig tatsächlichen Forschungen. Ich, Justinius Pluhnius, habe mich der gründlichen Dokumentation der von den Schriftrollen bei ihren Lesern verursachten Leiden gewidmet. Bislang konnte ich jedoch noch keine einheitliche Theorie darüber entwickeln, welche Form diese Leiden annehmen, weshalb dies ein Objekt künftiger Forschungen bleibt. Ich habe die Auswirkungen in vier Gruppen unterteilt und entdeckt, dass die Effekte zum großen Teil vom Geist des Lesers abhängen. Um dies zu verdeutlichen, werde ich diese im Folgenden genauer beschreiben. Erste Gruppe: die Unbedarften Für diejenigen, die über keinerlei Wissen über die Geschichte oder die Wesensart der Schriftrollen der Alten verfügen, ist die Schriftrolle letztlich wirkungslos. Der Leser kann weder Prophezeiungen sehen noch Wissen erlangen. Und wenn die Rolle auch dem Ungebildeten kein Wissen bringt, so schadet sie ihm zumindest auch in keinerlei Hinsicht. Die Rolle scheint von seltsamen Buchstaben und Symbolen überzuquellen. Diejenigen, die ein wenig von der Astronomie verstehen, behaupten oft, Sternbilder in den Mustern und Verbindungen zu erkennen, aber diese Spekulationen lassen sich nicht überprüfen, da die Studie verlangt, dass die Testsubjekte ungebildet sind. Zweite Gruppe: der ungeschützte Verstand Diese zweite Gruppe ist sich der Gefahren, die im Lesen der Schriftrollen liegen, bewusst. Es sind Personen, die eine Vorstellung von Natur der Schriftrollen der Alten haben, und sie verfügen über ausreichend Wissen, um sie lesen zu können. Allerdings fehlt es ihnen an der notwendigen Disziplin, um die zerstörerische Wirkung, die ein kurzer Blick auf die Unendlichkeit hat, abzuwenden. Diese unglücklichen Seelen erblinden unmittelbar und unwiederbringlich. Dies ist der Preis, den sie für die Überbeanspruchung ihrer Fähigkeiten zahlen. Es bleibt jedoch zu erwähnen, dass mit der Blindheit auch ein Teil des versteckten Wissens kommt. Dabei hängt es von der Person und ihrem Platz in der größeren Ordnung ab, ob es sich dabei um Wissen über die Zukunft, die Vergangenheit oder das Wesen des Seins handelt. Aber Wissen wird in jedem Falle erlangt. Dritte Gruppe: das moderate Verständnis In Tamriel scheint nur der Kult der Ahnenmotte die Disziplin entwickelt zu haben, die den Geist beim Lesen der Rollen schützt. Die Novizen unterziehen sich der strengsten geistigen Zucht, und oft dürfen sie erst nach einem Jahrzehnt oder mehr im Kloster ihre erste Schriftrolle der Alten lesen. Die Mönche, die schon viele ungeschützte Geister unter ihren ungeduldigeren Schülern erlebt haben, behaupten, dass dies zum Schutz des Eingeweihten dient. Mit ausreichender Seelenstärke gewappnet wird die Sicht der Leser zwar geschwächt, aber bei Weiten nicht so stark wie bei Ungeschützten. Die Sicht vernebelt sich, aber Formen, Farben und Texte bleiben lesbar. Auch das Wissen, das die Schriftrolle offenbart, wird so gemäßigt und es bedarf der Meditation und der Reflexion, um das Gesehene vollends würdigen und wiedergeben zu können. Vierte Gruppe: erleuchtetes Verständnis Zwischen der vorherigen Gruppe und dieser befindet sich ein Kontinuum, welches bislang nur von den Mönchen der Ahnenmotte durchquert wurde. Je mehr sie lesen, umso blinder werden die Mönche, aber sie erlangen größeres und detaillierteres Wissen. Während sie jede wache Stunde damit verbringen, die Offenbarungen zu studieren, steigert sich auch ihre Seelenstärke. Es gibt für jeden Mönch den Tag der vorletzten Lesung an dem das einzige Wissen, das die Schriftrolle offenbart, darin liegt, dass die nächste Lesung die Letzte sein wird. Für jeden Mönch kommt die vorletzte Lesung zu einem anderen, unvorhersehbaren Zeitpunkt. Es wurden vorläufige Studien angefertigt, um dieses Ereignis anhand einer Tabelle der Schwere der Blindheit des jeweiligen Mönches vorauszusagen, aber alle, die diese fortgeschrittenen Stadien erreichen, berichten, dass der Zuwachs an Blindheit mit einer hohen Anzahl an Lesungen abnimmt. Manche vermuten, dass ein anderer, unbekannter Sinn in dieser Endphase weiterhin abnimmt, aber derartige Spekulationen überlasse ich den Philosophen. Um sich auf seine letzte Lesung vorzubereiten, zieht sich ein Mönch normalerweise zurück, um über ein Leben voller Offenbarungen nachzudenken und seinen Geist auf die letzte Einsicht vorzubereiten. Nach dieser letzten Lesung wird er so sicher erblinden wie die Ungeschützten, die unbedarft zum Wissen drängen. Der Erleuchtete hat jedoch seinen Verstand sein Leben lang bewahrt, und er verfügt über eine ganzheitliche Ahnung dessen, was ihm offenbart wurde. Ich hoffe, dass dieser Katalog denen dient, die unser sterbliches Verständnis der Schriftrolle der Alten vergrößern wollen. Die Mottenpriester stehen über diesen Dingen, und sie betrachten die fortschreitende Schwächung, die mit dem Lesen kommt, als Auszeichnung. Möge dieser Text ein nützlicher Ausgangspunkt für all jene sein, die derartige Studien unternehmen wollen. en:Effects of the Elder Scrolls es:Efectos de los Pergaminos antiguos ru:Воздействие Древних свитков fr:Effets des Parchemins des Anciens Kategorie:Skyrim: Bücher